An electricity generator comprising a membrane and a support for the membrane is known from the patent document WO 2012/123465 A2, the membrane being adapted to undulate in a longitudinal direction of the membrane when it is immersed in a fluid flowing in a given direction and is supported by the membrane support.
This generator of the prior art further comprises a plurality of electricity generation modules carried by the membrane. Each electricity generation module comprises:                a fixed frame;        a frame able to move with respect to the fixed frame;        a coil carried by one of the frames;        at least one permanent magnet also carried by one of the frames;        said coil and said at least one permanent magnet being arranged and disposed so that, when the movable frame moves with respect to the fixed frame, an electrical voltage appears in the coil.        
The fixed frames of the modules of this generator of the prior art comprise:                either rigid lever arms fixed to the membrane and articulated on each other in order to make coils pivot with respect to magnets when the membrane undulates (in this embodiment, the lever arms greatly constrain the forms and amplitudes of the undulation of the membrane);        or magnets and coils fixed at intervals along the membrane, which limits the electrical generation efficiency.        